


Your Hands That Hold the Universe

by I_like_city_bois



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Clingy Atsumu Miya, Could Be Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hyogo - Freeform, M/M, Pining Miya Atsumu, Sleepy Kageyama Tobio, Summer Love, an au that isnt really an au, last minute title...again, let tobio sleep pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_like_city_bois/pseuds/I_like_city_bois
Summary: Complying to Atsumu's every wish isn't a good idea. Don't try it at home.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Your Hands That Hold the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> What can I tell ya. I kinda felt like writing and this is what i came up with. It's just some pure love. Also pls forgive me if there are any mistakes, English isn't my first language.  
> I'll provide you with some more context in the end notes srry.

Tobio waits. He was awoken by no other than his dear Miya Atsumu… at one am. Most usually, he would go back to sleep, however, Miya-san told him that it was urgent and it couldn't wait until sunlight. So black haired boy sits on the bumped out window seat in his grandparents’ house in Hyogo, barely keeping his eyes open. Whatever Miya had to tell him, that had to be in person and not over phone, better be good. 

Tobio watches through the window, eyes scanning the lit up spaces under street lights for a blond boy. No sign of him yet, so Tobio looks more carefully. It is only a matter of fact when he gets too tired and falls asleep, so he tries to keep himself busy with his little task. 

And sure, soon enough, he saw Atsumu hop over his grandparents’ backyard fence. That is Tobio’s cue, so he picks up his phone, shoves it into his pockets, and opens the window. He sees his boyfriend struggling to walk past his grandparents’ guard dog and Tobio huffs. The dog isn’t exactly his grandparents’, and it isn’t even near a guard dog. Miwa once found the dog that she named Yuki way back, when she still spent the summer at grandparents' and they kept it. According to his sister, Yuki is a Shiba Inu mixed with Corgi. And the worst it could do to unwanted guests was bark, which although isn’t much, is very undesirable. Tobio very much wants his grandparents to get enough sleep if he himself couldn’t. And given how protective his grandma is, it wouldn’t be good if she found him sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night. 

So Tobio carefully reaches for the cherry tree next to his window and slides over. Stealthy, not to make too much noise or fall, he finally lands in the arms of his boyfriend. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Yuki shuffling but he doesn’t pay it much mind. He has another nuisance to deal with.

“So what is it?” He impatiently asks. Atsumu chuckles.

“Come with me. I gotta show you something.” He grabs the younger’s hand and drags him over to get out of the yard. 

Tobio grumbles in protest, but lets the other lead them. “At least tell me where we’re headed.” 

He receives a hand squeeze. “You’ll see. C’mon now.” 

Atsumu leads them down the dim lit streets of the familiar town. Tobio had been here many times before. With Miwa and Kazuyo, and now without them. It is unusual. Too quiet. As they pass many houses which have lights out, it seems as if they were the only ones left. The only thing that guided them were the streetlights which blurred Tobio’s already tired mind. He blindly follows his comfort in the shape of a blond boy. Tobio doesn’t even remember half of their trip. He knows they pass some streets, they probably pass Atsumu’s house as well, they walk over the small bridge and so on. Not an unusual route, but the lack of light challenges his mind. 

During their (very) early morning journey, Tobio keeps asking “are we there yet?” and “are we close?” to which Atsumu would continuously reply with “not there yet, tobio-kun.” and sometimes a peck on the cheek or a squeeze of a hand. Is it a long walk, or is Tobio just too tired to actually comprehend the situation, he doesn’t know.

All he knows is that he finally felt relief when they stopped walking. On an open road. Between two rice fields. At quarter past one in the morning. 

“...Where are we?” Younger asks, a tint of threat lacing his words. 

Atsumu chuckles again and sits on an abandoned bus stop bench. 

“Right now, we’re in rice fields.” Blond tugs Tobio to sit in his lap. Tobio, although annoyed, complies. They shuffle around until they are comfortable with Atsumu’s chin resting on Tobio’s shoulder and Tobio leaning into Atsumu’s warmth. 

“What are we doing here?” Tobio whispers. He is careful with his voice. Because, although there is no one around to hear, or (god forbid) see their gestures of affections, he doesn’t want to disturb the peaceful night. The night is mainly quiet and warm. Humid air is expected as it is indeed summer. But  _ almost  _ silence drives him crazy simply because the only audible sounds are winds ruffling the plants around them, crickets chirping and soft breaths against his neck. 

That whisper was just right. Placed in a perfect moment. Enough to stir them both awake.

“We need to rest before walking some more.” Atsumu whispers back. 

_ The nerve he has _ . Atsumu dragged him out in the super early morning for them to have a full on adventure? Tobio doesn’t think so. And he attempts to stand up and away from the over-warmth of his boyfriend. But just like how Atsumu caged Tobio in his own heart, locked it, and forever lost the key, he captures the blue eyed beauty in his arms as well. 

“C’mon. Let’s go home.” Tobio taps the strong arm around his waist. “Atsumu.” He whines. 

“Aw, Tobio don’t be like that! We’re not far from our destination.” Atsumu encourages. 

Tobio slacks in his arms. “I’m tired Atsumu. I want to sleep.” 

Atsumu pulls him closer. “It’s really close, I promise.” He saw Tobio frown. “I’ll buy you some milk flavoured pocky?” That peeks raven’s attention. “Pretty please~?”

“...And it can’t wait until the actual morning?” 

Atsumu gave him a grin. “Nope.”

Tobio sighs, mutters a faint ‘okay then’ and Atsumu plants a sweet kiss on his cheek. “Thanks babe.” Blond boy whispers. 

Tobio sighs and places the back of his head on Atsumu’s shoulder. The older in return nuzzles his head against the black silky hair. 

“Where is it that we are going?”

“Just down the road, there is a small trail that leads to an abandoned house thingy. Suna once told me how Akagi went there and he says it's really cool.” Atsumu explains. That wakes up the most rational part of Tobio’s mind and he backs off to look at Atsumu wide eyed. “Relax, no one ever comes there.”

That doesn’t convince Tobio. “I never thought you were actually insane, I thought Osamu-san was just bluffing.” Atsumu makes an embarrassed noise.

“Tobio! You need to stop hanging out with that scum! He’s not a good influence on you.” Blond complains but Tobio just slides off his lap and onto the bench. 

“If you decided to go there in the hours of daylight, then maybe I would’ve complied! It’s one in the morning!” Raven head crosses his hands as he complains back. “Do you know just how creepy it sounds. You practically said  _ I’m going to lead you to a random forest shed in the dead of the night. _ ” 

Atsumu giggles. “C’mon. It’s not that bad.” He gives a lopsided grin. It was obvious that he was tired as well, but Tobio knows just how badly the older likes to get what he wants. “So then, in a few hours, huh?”

“I’d rather not go to that shed at all.” Tobio says icily.

But Atsumu melts the ice off his grumpy boyfriend’s lips. Tobio returns the gentle kiss, although gingerly. The force that pulls them closer is actually just Atsumu’s muscles that scoop Tobio to once again nestle in his lap. But the force that pulls them apart is Tobio’s own muscles that push at Atsumu’s chest. 

“Okay fine. We will go to that stupid shed, but in like, nine hours.” Tobio complies with a teeny smile and Atsumu gets his way like most of the time. It might irritate others, but Tobio thinks his boyfriend’s toothy grin is worth it.

“Don’t you think the moon is beautiful tonight.” Atsumu teasingly asks.

Tobio immediately deadpans. The small smile that tugged at his lips disappears as he slithers out of the heated embrace. “No, no I don’t.”

Atsumu lets out a dejected sound as he watches his boyfriend walk further away from him. “But you have to say-” 

“No. I don’t have to say anything.” Well, although Osamu does the job of humbling Atsumu, Tobio sometimes has to take the honor of doing so as well. It's for Atsumu's own good.

“Tobio! You’re walking the wrong way!” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So you know how Tobio probably has grandparent's on his mother's side? Well imagine if they lived in Hyogo and Tobio met Atsumu when at summer break. Stupid? Yea. Was it fun to write tho. Also yes. 
> 
> Some more context. Atsumu's “Don’t you think the moon is beautiful tonight.” is a reference to Sōseki Natsume's novels. I mean, it could work as that pick up line as well. Well yea...that's about it.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I wish you a nice fulfilling day or a nice restful sleep.
> 
> (*whispers* pls do not hesitate to leave any comment whether a critisism or praise. i just like talking to ppl as i tend to be a sort of lonely individual)


End file.
